bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Trial:008
Generalità Lucius, il vecchio Dio oramai rimpiazzato nei nostri cuori e nelle nostre ore d'attesa dalla bella Tilith, è tornato! Non si tratta tuttavia dello stesso che abbiamo affrontato e fatto a pezzi nella modalità avventura, ma di una delle tante creazioni del Laboratorio degli Evocatori! Questa sfida verrà sbloccata solo dopo aver sconfitto Ark nel Trial No. 007! Ricompense *3.000.000 Zel *100.000 EXP *1 Gemma *'Lucius Dio Esiliato' Preparazione *E' consentito usare 3 squadre ed 1 set di oggetti. *Ogni squadra deve avere unità uniche, non è quindi possibile utilizzare la stessa unità in 3 diverse squadre. *Il costo per formare le 3 squadre è pari al doppio del vostro costo normale. *Ogni squadra avrà un leader più uno a scelta per ogni squadra tra i vostri amici ( Quindi avremo 3 leader nostri e 3 amici diversi). Non è necessario aspettare per poter usare lo stesso amico più volte in questa sfida. *Gli oggetti valgono per tutte e 3 le squadre, non verranno ripristinati al cambio di squadra. Scegliete le vostre scorte con cura. ATTENZIONE: ad ora, sembra davvero difficile sopravvivere all'attacco che Lucius lancerà all'entrata in campo della sua seconda forma! Si consiglia di preparare due squadre, entrambe devono saper tankare a dovere! AH, E CONTATE I TURNI! Unità Raccomandate: *'Imperatrice Predatrice Magena '- fa tutto, e ormai lo sapete. Obbligatoriamente leader. *'Ark' - ottima LS, il suo BB è il modo più ragionevole per abbattere in fretta Lucio. *Un Mitigatore: tra tutti, i migliori sono di certo Elimo (che cura), Krantz ed Edea (che tra l'altro infligge status, wow!) *Unità che aiutino con il fill, tra tutti Merlino e Bestie che tra l'altro hanno hits raddoppiate su attacco normale. Anche Kikuri saprà esservi d'aiuto. *Gente che sappia picchiare forte e rendersi utile tanto con attacchi normali quanto con SBB ed UBB, particolarmente nell'ultima parte in cui potrete spammare UBB a volontà. Ovviamente si parla di esclusive: Heinrich, Cornelius, Artù. *Reggere i suoi colpi potrà essere parecchio difficile (strano eh?) quindi si potrebbe sfoderare l'esclusivissimo Araldo di Yggdrasil, se siete stati così forunati da evocarlo. Scontro Lucius Molteplice Note Particolari *Ha 4.000.000 PS. *'Lucius ha molte resistenze in questa sfida:' **Resistente del 50% su Ferita, Debolezza e Malattia - Immune alle altre alterazioni. **Resistente del 25% al rilascio base di CB. (35% -> 26.25%) **Resistente del 50% al rilascio aumentato di CB. **Resistente del 25% al rilascio base di HC. (10% -> 7.5%) **Resistente del 50% al rilascio aumentato di CB. **Resistente del 50% al danno CRIT base. (50% -> 25%) **Resistente del 100% al danno CRIT aumentato. **Resistente del 100% al danno Elementale aumentato e base. **Resistente del 20% al danno da Scintilla. **E' un gran bastardo. *'Iniziate a tenere il conteggio dei turni a partire da questa forma:' Abilità *''Eternity'' - Combo di 10 ATT di Luce ad Area. *'Al turno 1 utilizza:' **''Senza Fine'' - Combo di 33 ATT di Luce ad Area. *'Ogni 3 turni utilizza:' **''Destiny'' - Potente Combo di 15 ATT di Luce a Bersaglio Singolo (Infligge il 160% dei PS come danno) *'Se non viene usata Destiny, utilizza:' **''Meteor'' - Potente Attacco di Luce a Bersaglio Singolo (Infligge 8.000 danni) *'Ogni 6 turni utilizza:' **''Rune'' - Combo di 7 ATT di Luce a Bersaglio Singolo - Aggiunge ignora DIF all'attacco per 1 turno - Rimuove i Potenziamenti *'A < 75% dei PS' **''Senza Fine'' - Potente Combo di 80 ATT (Sì, 80) di tipo Luce ed Oscurità ad Area. *'Ogni 3 turni può utilizzare un'abilità tra:' **''Deadly End'' - Potente Attacco a Bersaglio Singolo sull'unità con più PS (Infligge il 160% dei PS come danno). **''Destiny'' - Potente Combo di 15 ATT di Luce a Bersaglio Singolo sull'unità con più DIF (Infligge il 160% dei PS come danno). *'Se non utilizza una delle 2 abilità:' **''Abysmall Fall'' - Combo di 13 ATT di Luce ad Area (Infligge il 65 ~ 70% dei PS come danno). *'A <50% dei PS': **''Senza Fine'' - Potente Combo di 80 ATT di tipo Luce ed Oscurità ad Area. **''Infinite World'' - Combo di 15 ATT di tipo Luce ad Area - Può infliggere Maledizione, Paralisi e Debolezza (50%) - Può utilizzarla ad ogni azione con il 15% di possibilità. *'Ogni 3 turni utilizza' **''Deadly End'' - Potente Attacco a Bersaglio Singolo sull'unità con più PS (Infligge 160% dei PS come danno) - Può utilizzarla al 20% di possibilità. **''Destiny'' - Potente Combo di 15 ATT di Luce a Bersaglio Singolo sull'unità con più PS (Infligge il 160% dei PS come danno) - Può utilizzarla al 25% di possibilità. *'Se non utilizza né Destiny né Deadly End' **''Extension'' - Potente Attacco a Bersaglio Singolo sull'unità con meno PS (Infligge il 170% dei PS come danno) *'Se non utilizza una di queste 3 abilità, ogni 4 turni utilizza' **''Lone Lupinus'' - Combo di 6 ATT di Luce ad Area - Riduce le barre BB del 20 ~ 25% - Nega le Abilità Leader per 3 turni. *'A <40% dei PS': **'"Gathering energy... - Aumenta DIF del 200% per 3 turni. **''Glorious'' - Potente Combo di 10 ATT di Oscurità ad Area (Infligge il 500 ~ 800% dei PS come danno) - Annulla tutte le Abilità Leader per 999 turni! ***'Usare tutti i BB/SBB per annullarlo!' **''"I am impressed."'' - Rimuove tutti i suoi Potenziamenti. Usata se Glorious viene annullato. *'A <25% dei PS': **''Endless'' - Potente Combo di 33 ATT di Luce ed Oscurità ad Area. **''"An ominous feeling is in the air."'' - Non esegue azioni. **'Attiva ''Assimilation se tutte le unità usano BB/SBB''' **''Assimilation'' - Potente Attacco ad Area di tipo Luce che ignora la Mitigazione ed infligge il 60% dei PS come danno **''Infinite World'' - Combo di 15 ATT di Luce ad Area - Può infliggere Maledizione, Paralisi e Debolezza (50% possibilità). Può utilizzarla ad ogni azione con il 15% di possibilità. *'Ogni 3 turni, se non una delle mosse precedenti' **''Deadly End'' - Potente Attacco di tipo Luce sull'unità con più PS (Infligge il 160% dei PS come danno) - Possibilità di usarla del 15%. **''Destiny'' - Potente Combo di 15 ATT di Luce sull'unità con più DIF (Infligge il 160% dei PS come danno) - Possibilità di usarla del 20%. **''Extension'' - Potente Attacco di Luce sull'unità con meno PS (Infligge il 160% dei PS come danno) - Possibilità di usarla del 25% se le precedenti 2 mosse non vengono utilizzate. **''Void Casualty'' - Potente Combo di 7 ATT di Luce (Infligge il 130% dei PS come danno) - Rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti. Usato se le precedenti 3 abilità non vengono utilizzate. *'Ogni 2 turni, se nessuna abilità precedente viene usata' **''Aggression'' - Potente Combo di 15 ATT di Luce ad Area - Attacco DoT a fine turno per 2 turni. 'Lucius Dio Sigillato' (Forma 1)'' '''Abilità e Note:' **Ha 4.000.000 PS. **80% resistenza a Malattia (WoW), 25% resistenza a Debolezza - Immune alle altre alterazioni. **Resistente del 25% al rilascio base di CB. (35% -> 26.25%) **Resistente del 50% al rilascio aumentato di CB. **Resistente del 25% al rilascio base di HC. (10% -> 7.5%) **Resistente del 50% al rilascio aumentato di CB. **Resistente del 50% al danno CRIT base. (50% -> 25%) **Resistente del 100% al danno CRIT aumentato. **Resistente del 100% al danno Elementale aumentato e base. **Resistente del 20% al danno da Scintilla. *''Eternity'' - 10 attacchi AoE di Luce. *'Al primo turno E quando viene usato un UBB' **''Galassia'' - 13 devastanti colpi (modificatore del 1500%) di Luce su tutti i nemici, rimuove tutti i buff & riduce la barra BB del 100%. ***'Ok, sopravvivere qui sembra abbastanza difficile. Diciamo che forse forse conviene usare due squadre. Si potrebbe provare con doppia Magena leader, guardia e fortuna o sperare che in EU cambino la percentuale del danno' ***In alternativa, utilizzare unità con idolo angelico aggiunto tramite ES (ad esempio Selena oppure l'Araldo di Yggdrasil) e resuscitare gli altri, ma questo indubbiamente può pregiudicare la riuscita del Trial. ***'Attenzione: se si dovesse per sbaglio avviare la modalità "''Overdrive" durante questa fase (dopo il primo turno, lì non si passa), Galassia non verrà usata, bensì quando viene lanciato l'UBB stesso. Quindi avendo attivato per sbaglio la modalità Overdrive, usare attacchi normali/guardia fino a quando l'Overdrive non si scarica automaticamente. *Ogni 2 turni **''Luminous Shine'' - Combo di 5 attacchi casuali di Luce sui nemici, ignora l'80% della Difesa. *Ogni 3 turni **''Refrain'' - Combo di 35 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici & attacco aggiuntivo a fine turno, per 2 turni. *Ogni 5 turni **''Lost Soul'' - Combo di 2 attacchi di Luce su un singolo nemico che '''infligge il 120-130% dei PS come danno & rimuove tutti i buff. Colpisce l'unità che ha al momento il maggiore o minore numero di PS. **Mettere in guardia tutte le unità interessate ogni 5 turni. **Se in quel turno viene invece utilizzata una mossa legata ad una % dei suoi PS, Lucius NON utilizzerà Lost Soul (da testare). Procedere normalmente con la conta dei 5 turni come se l'avesse utilizzata. *'Al 90% dei PS ed ogni 9 turni': **''Oblio'' - Riduce tutti i danni subiti a 1, si garantisce il 100% di resistenza al rilascio di CB & riduce la barra BB del 100%. ***Infliggi 100 danni per annullarlo. Un DoT non funzionerà. **Se annullato: ***''Memoria'' - Rimuove tutti i Buff su se stesso & riempie la barra BB dei nemici del 50% **Ogni 7 turni dopo Oblio: ***''Gate'' - Combo di 13 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici & riduce la barra BB del 50% *'A <70% dei PS': **''Lost Soul'' - Combo di 2 attacchi di Luce su un singolo nemico che infligge il 120-130% dei PS come danno & rimuove tutti i buff. Attacca una unità casuale dopo essere sceso sotto questa % di PS. (Guardia a tutte le unità salvo quella che lo porterà sotto il 70% di PS, e prega RNGesus) **''Luminous Shine'' - Combo di 5 attacchi casuali di Luce sui nemici, ignora l'80% della Difesa. *'A <50% dei PS': **''Achillea Benefit'' - Aumenta l'Attacco del 50% e la Difesa del 20% per 2 turni. Usato ogni 4 turni dopo il primo utilizzo. *'A <40% dei PS': **''Lost Soul'' - Combo di 2 attacchi di Luce su un singolo nemico che infligge il 120-130% dei PS come danno & rimuove tutti i buff. Attacca una unità casuale dopo essere sceso sotto questa % di PS. (Guardia a tutte le unità salvo quella che lo porterà sotto il 40% di PS, e prega il Sommo Ziz) **''Luminous Shine'' - Combo di 5 attacchi casuali di Luce sui nemici, ignora l'80% della Difesa. *'A < 20% dei PS': **''Desire'' - Rimuove tutti i Buff su se stesso & casta una Barriera di Luce di 70'000 PS *'A < 10% dei PS': **''"Something sealed is finally opening..."'' ***Utilizzerà "Gate" il turno seguente ***''Gate''- Potente combo di 13 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici *'A 0% dei PS:' **Si trasforma nella seconda forma 'Lucius Dio Sigillato' (Forma 2)' ' Abilità e Note: *Ha 2.000.000 di PS. *'Spammate tutti i vostri UBB contro questo infamone'. Lucius vi aiuterà riempiendovi la barra OD con Gate e a certe % di PS. **90% resistenza a Veleno, 50% resistenza a Debolezza, Ferita e Malattia - Immune alle altre alterazioni. **Resistente del 25% al rilascio base di CB. (35% -> 26.25%) **Resistente del 50% al rilascio aumentato di CB. **Resistente del 25% al rilascio base di HC. (10% -> 7.5%) **Resistente del 50% al rilascio aumentato di CB. **Resistente del 50% al danno CRIT base. (50% -> 25%) **Resistente del 100% al danno CRIT aumentato. **Resistente del 100% al danno Elementale aumentato e base. **Resistente del 20% al danno da Scintilla. *''Esperanto'' - Combo di 13 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici & riempie la barra OD del 50%. *'Turno 1': **''Gate of Lucius'' - Aggiunge tutti gli elementi agli attacchi *'Ogni 4 turni': **''Sacred Song'' - Aumenta l'Attacco dell'80%, la difesa del 200% & si aggiunge l'effetto dell'Idolo Angelico **''Foreign Light'' - Aumenta l'attacco del 25% & recupera 50.000 - 100.000 PS *'Ogni 5 turni': **''Lost Soul'' - Combo di 2 attacchi di Luce su un singolo nemico che infligge il 120-130% dei PS come danno *'Ogni 6 turni': **''Brave Ending'' - Riduce la Barra BB del 25-30%, riempie la Barra OD del 75% & annulla tutte le Abilità Leader per 2 turni *'A < 80% dei PS': **''Lost Soul'' - Combo di 2 attacchi di Luce su un singolo nemico che infligge il 120-130% dei PS come danno - Usata 3 volte *'A < 50% dei PS': **''Gate'' - Combo di 13 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici & riempie la barra OD del 100%. *'A < 25% dei PS': **''Gate'' - Combo di 13 attacchi di Luce su tutti i nemici & riempie la barra OD del 100%. Da qui, usato ogni 4 turni.